


Strange things keep happening to us

by DJBluestar327



Series: It’s getting stranger [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Other, There are a lot more people in this then listed, Why is it so hard to tag creators?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBluestar327/pseuds/DJBluestar327
Summary: Dream knew something was wrong when the youngest member of the server disappeared without a trace. Not even Tubbo knew where his best friend was, adding to the already growing concern and panic.Kryoz knew Smii7y was lying. Something was wrong with him and everyone was concerned. No one believed for one second that what Smii7y was experiencing was just “Headaches”.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: It’s getting stranger [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167452
Kudos: 10





	Strange things keep happening to us

Tommy was stubborn. It was something everyone knew about him. His stubbornness is what caused the Disc War after all. Though it was mostly the green bastard's fault, the discs were his, not Dreams. Plus that was all fun and games, none of it was real and Tommy, nor any of the others were in any danger. 

He knew when to push his stubborn nature aside and ask for help. This however was not one of those times.

He had gotten lost. That's it. Nothing so bad that he has to call one of the others on the server and suffer the humiliation and teasing from them. 

“How the fuck did you get lost?” Is what they would ask him. Or something along the longs. Really depending on the person. His response would be simple.

“Don’t fucking ask me man, the forest all looks the same and shit.”

It’s true. The forest looks all the fucking same to Tommy. He’s been wandering the woods for hours now and still not any closer to finding his house. An endless expanse of oak trees with red, yellow and the occasional large pink bunch of flowers surrounds him.

It’s all the bloody same and that pisses him off. But it’s the fact that he’s lost in the forest that’s right next to all the houses that hold all the players on this server that pisses Tommy off the most.

What he wouldn’t give for Techno and his human GPS bullshit. Because it’s better than nothing at this point. But Tommy’s stubborn and the teasing he’s sure to get from his brother if he messages him is gonna be annoying. 

He knows Techno’s gonna mention how he should’ve remembered the coordinates. He also knows that if Techno does he’s gonna start stabbing shit. As well as why he’s in the forest in the first place.

He’d been having trouble sleeping as of late. Not to mention the sudden spout of paranoia.

It started a few weeks ago. He would suddenly start looking around as if someone was watching him, He swears something was, When a loud noise would happen he would jump and flinch away and he was always cold for some reason. Shivering constantly. He’s also terrified of dying even though he can respawn and no real damage happens.

His communicator has also been playing up. Not sending messages, not receiving messages, messages being glitched. As well as his death messages being changed. Not anyone else’s. Just Tommy’s. No one knows why.

He knew the others were concerned. He could see the looks he was getting and he was sick of it. He’s fine. So that’s why he’s taking a walk in the forest in the middle of the night without anyone else. It was calming, not to mention something to actually do, other than lying in bed and staring at the ceiling.

The distant sound of a twig snapping made the tall blond swivel around. There was nothing there. He turned back around just as quickly and walked faster. His mind shouting at him about how nothing was there.

The moon is out, the stars are sprinkled across the sky and it honestly is a beautiful sight. One that he can just stop and stare at for hours. Much like the sunsets he and Tubbo watch occasionally.

Tommy could say that he’s being paranoid again - He knows his paranoia has gotten really bad - or maybe he’s tired and hallucinating shit. It’s 12:47am. But what makes this seem wrong to Tommy is that there should be something there.

It’s 12:47am, in a forest, surrounded by pitch black darkness with only the moonlight as a way of seeing things. There should be mobs. 

Of course Tommy’s grateful he doesn’t have to deal with any as he doesn’t have any weapons on him. Something his father and brothers are gonna berate him for when he comes home. However there being no mobs is what's concerning. And Tommy does not want to find out why the mobs are gone. Especially if the twig that broke had anything to do with it. Maybe he should message someone...

Moving even faster at the thought, Tommy put his hands in his pockets, trying to warm himself up. He was only wearing his usual red and white shirt and khaki pants. 

It’s what's in Tommy’s pocket that makes him almost stop. He slows down a little as he pulls his left hand out of his pocket and opens it. In his palm is a two headed monster DnD figure. It’s the Demegorgan if he remembers correctly. 

Earlier the previous day, while looking around his room for his green bandana, a gift from Tubbo from which he gave a red matching one to his friend in return, he came across the little figure. He took one look at it, put it in his pocket and resumed his search for his bandana. He had completely forgotten he put that in his pocket.

Just like how he had completely forgotten to keep looking to where he was going right now.

Thunk

Falling to the ground with a loud yelp and a few swears, his surprise and annoyance quickly turned to fear when a loud growling noise was heard.

“W-what the fuck?”

He turned around to face the growling noise as he backed up, still on the ground. The moonlight shined just enough for Tommy to see a shadowy figure slowly approaching him. It wasn’t human or any mob Tommy knows about. Especially not with that growling.

Without thinking of the consequences but knowing he’d rather face those then whatever this thing had in store,Tommy quickly grabbed a stick from next to him and threw it at the shadow and bolted from the scene.

He could feel the wind go through his hair violently. As if the world knew he’d done something wrong. What once started as a cool collected night now turned into a violent windy mess.

As tree branches swung at his face and body, leaving little cuts that are sure to sting later when the adrenaline is gone from his body, he curses Dream and Fundy for whatever cursed fucking plug in this could be. 

He’s not thinking about how he shouldn’t be getting scratches in the first place if no real damage is supposed to happen. Or the fact that his communicator is heating up and getting hotter by the second.

It’s growling is getting louder, he knows it’s right behind him. His communicator is lighting up now. What looks like mini tendrils of electricity were wrapping around the communicator. The heat is starting to burn his skin. The smell of it is drifting through the air. But he couldn’t do anything about it and continued to run despite the growing pain.

“Come on, come on. When will this thing qui- Shit!” His words were cut off as the thing tackled him onto the ground, dropping something small into the dirt. He rolled onto his back just as the creature climbed onto him, it’s clawed hands holding onto Tommy’s arms, stopping him from trying to fight back. That’s when he got an actual look at the thing.

It looked like a thin humanoid creature with elongated limbs. It’s colour disgustingly similar to rotting flesh. What Tommy thinks is it’s head is just a fleshy looking bulb. At least that’s what Tommy thought before the ‘fleshy bulb’ unfurled it’s flesh like a flower, revealing rows upon rows of tiny sharp teeth on five separate fleshy petals. Tommy’s eyes widened.

The creature growled again as Tommy struggled, getting it’s spit all over his face, making him stop his struggle just to flinch back.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck it was gonna eat him! He was so screwed. He should’ve called Techno. Teasing was better then whatever the fuck this was. He’s gonna be fine right? He’ll respawn. It’s not gonna hurt.. oh god why is he bleeding? When did he get these cuts? Damage isn’t supposed to be. It isn’t. Then why? Why-

Before Tommy’s thoughts could send him even more into a panic. The tendrils of electricity darting around the communicator got brighter and faster. The heat was getting unbearable and it probably will scar. God how would he be able to explain that to Wilbur or Phil?

It stopped just as suddenly as it had started. Now no light or heat emitted from the communicator. Both Tommy and the creature were confused. Or at least Tommy assumed the creature was confused with what happened. Then instead of the little electrical tendrils or the heat a bright light enveloped the forest and just as quickly disappeared.

The violent winds stopped and the forest calmed down. Silence enveloped the area. All that remained from the scuffle was a thin metal band with tendrils of electricity warping around it and a little monster figurine.

Hours later where the sun shines its light upon the forest instead of the moon. The small ding of a communicator continuously rang out through the silent forest. The cause of the small dings were completely unaware of what happened in the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This may take a while to update as I have a lot planned for this. I will try to complete this the best I can. Please do give me constructive criticism and I hope you like this. This is the first work I have uploaded. OK UPDATE: I have gotten rid of some creators as I don’t want this to become a big mess not because theres drama with them and stuff. I just want to actually be able to complete this so I’m sticking with DreamSMP and BBS minus Lui and Mini because of drama.


End file.
